Avatar Toyline
In 2009, Mattel released a toyline to coincide with the release of Avatar. The 3.75 inch figures are the RDA figures. The 4 inch figures are the Na'vi figures. The 7 inch figures are the Mattel Movie Masters figures. Mattel also released a set of vehicles and creatures to go along with the 3.75 and 4 inch figures. Every avatar toy comes packaged with an I-Tag. The I-Tag allows you to control a 3-D model of whatever toy you bought. The website you go on to activate your I-Tag is http://www.avataritag.com/. 3.75 inch, 4 inch, and Movie Masters Action Figures The RDA figures are the following: Jake Sully, Miles Quaritch, Dr. Grace Augustine, Trudy Chacon, Norm Spellman, Lyle Wainfleet, Sean Fike, Jake Sully (with long hair and Harley Davidson shirt), Parker Selfridge, and Sean Fike (with exopack). The Na'vi figures are the following: Neytiri, avatar Jake Sully, avatar Grace Augustine, avatar Norm Spellman, Eytukan, Tsu'tey, Horse Clan Leader, Avatar Jake Sully (with warrior gear), Neytiri (with bioluminescence), Avatar Norm Spellman (no shirt and bioluminescence), avatar Jake Sully (with Banshee gear and bioluminescence), Eytukan (bioluminescence), avatar Jake Sully (RDA clothes), and Tsu'Tey (with war gear). The Movie Masters figures are the following: Neytiri (with bioluminescence), avatar Jake Sully (with bioluminescence), avatar Jake Sully (with warrior gear and no bioluminescence), and Col. Miles Quaritch. Also, if the Avatar game is bought at Target or on Amazon, a free Movie Masters Jake Sully (with RDA clothing) comes with it, which is shown in the picture above. An exclusive playset depicting the final battle between Jake Sully and Colonel Quaritch was made available exclusively for the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. It featured a 6-inch Jake Sully figurine with warrior gear, a 3.75-inch Colonel Quaritch figurine with an exopack, and a damaged AMP Suit. and Direhorse figures]] Creatures and Vehicles The creatures are the following: a thanator, Jake Sully's banshee, direhorses, the great leonopteryx, viperwolves (with Jake Sully in ripped RDA clothing), Tsu'tey's banshee (with bioluminescence), and direhorse (with bioluminescence). The vehicles are the following: RDA Grinder, Scorpion Gunship, AMP Suit, and utility AMP Suit. McDonald's Toys Starting in December of 2009, James Cameron's Avatar toys were brought to McDonald's. There were six toys total, and each toy lit up. Following toys could be received in a McDonald's Happy Meal: Jake Sully, a direhorse, Neytiri, the great leonopteryx, Tsu'tey, and the hammerhead titanothere. The toys were a big hit and were kept around for about a month. The toys' light-up function could be triggered by either a button on the body, or by touching it. The figurines were followed by the toy line of Avatar figurines created by Mattel. The success of these toys hinted that they could appear in McDonald's Happy Meals in the future. Trivia *﻿The toyline's RDA Gunship's packaging pictures Trudy Chacon flying it, however the RDA Gunship is made to portray the Scorpion Gunship, whereas Trudy flew a Samson Gunship. *Private Sean Fike is the only human figurine to come with an exopack, other than the exclusive Colonel Quaritch figurine from the 2010 San Diego Comic Con set. *Trudy Chacon is the only figurine to not come with a weapon. Instead, she comes with her pilot helmet. *Both figurines of Grace Augustine (human and avatar) came with a knife, although Grace was never seen with a knife (or any weapon) throughout the course of the film. *The Mattel Avatar figurines did not stay in stores for long, but they can still be bought online. *The variation of Jake Sully's banshee actually bears more resemblance to Neytiri's banshee, Seze. The figurine has been credited as both "Neytiri's banshee" and "Jake's banshee". de:Avatar Spielzeug ru:Серия игрушек по фильму «Аватар» Category:Toys